


Fanfiction Adventure Shoppe

by Ghostchild31



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Open requests, Someone PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE, fanfiction request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostchild31/pseuds/Ghostchild31
Summary: I've decided to do something different and do fanfiction requests. I see a lot of these kind of stories, so I guess, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I do have some specifications about what I will write about which are listed in the first chapter. I really hope that I actually get requests because I love to write fanfictions. I can do short stories here, but I will literally write an entire book if someone wants me to.





	Fanfiction Adventure Shoppe

Welcome to my request page! I have a few preferences about what I am comfortable writing, which I will list.

1: I will not write any kind smut or dirty talk. I know, it is not as fun for some people, but it is something that I do not feel comfortable about. Yes, I will do tooth rotting fluff because it is fun, but nothing past that. 

2: I will not write stories with same gender relationships or lgbtq characters. Regular boy/girl is fine, I love romance, but I don't want to get mixed up in a weird situation where I do not feel comfortable.

3: I will not use any sort of foul or profane language. The only exceptions are insults from Shakespeare.

There are also different things you can request along with a story idea. 

1: The length of the story. I do enjoy a good short story, and longer ones are fun too. If you want a particular length for your idea, that's fine, but I would not suggest anything under 500 words. If it would make you happy, I will write an entire book on a request, there just has to be enough inspiration. Also, if you enjoyed a short story and would like more, I will be able to add on to it.

2: The quality of the writing style. While reading fanfictions, you might notice that there is a variety of styles. I can do anything from the style of the Scarlet Letter to The Magic Treehouse. If you want, I'll write it in the style used by Shakespeare. I can also do improved and advanced vocabulary for the story in the dialogue.

I am almost finished. There are a few last things that I would like to go over.

1: When you submit an idea, I will put the prompt before the story as to ensure you get the credit for your idea. Any precise directions will also be added to your credit.

2: I will be able to do cross-overs. I would preference not to do more than three different worlds at a time to ensure better quality.

3: I would be happy to do add in the reader or even an original character, either by my or your creation, but I will need descriptions, personality information, ect.

Here are some stories I will be able to work well with:

1\. Lord of the Rings

2: Harry Potter

3: Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

4: Legend of Zelda Wind Waker

5: Star Wars

6: The Wingfeather Saga

7: Phantom of the Opera

8: The Hobbit

9: The Simarillion (in the process of reading)

10: The Serafina series

11: Willa of the Wood

12: The Chronicles of Prydain (currently on book four)

13: The Chronicles of Narnia

14: The Warrior Series (reading book six)

15: Various Disney Movies (I have not watched all of them)


End file.
